Hazme Real
by kane-noona
Summary: rom, hum?. Sakura hace una travesura con uno de sus bunshi lo cual termina provocando una reacción inesperada en su pareja de amigos. Adv yaoi, mpreg (proximamente) y muuuucho Ooc. SasuNaruSasu


**TITULO: ****Hazme real**

**Resumen:** rom, hum?. Sakura hace una travesura con uno de sus bunshi lo cual termina provocando una reacción inesperada en su pareja de amigos. Adv yaoi, mpreg (proximamente) y muuuucho Ooc. SasuNaruSasu

**Pareja:** SasuNaruSasu (no es que ambos compartan roles –bueno, si también- pero no estoy segura aun de quien es '_dominante'_).

**Clasificación**: definitivamente es M. no puedo evitarlo, se que haré lemon… y espero que sea mucho!

**Autor**: Kane Noona sip, con un fic nuevo para actualizar.

**Género**: romance amistad, drama, humor, h/C, fluff.

**Advertencias:** universo alterno Ninja (con musho ooc), yo solo escribo yaoi (a veces trasvisto a mis personajes, pero son bien machitos), puede ser crack; _también creo que puede ser plagio'_, no sé, me avisan. Abajo notas de esto. También exceso de fluff… melosidad a montones…

**Disclaimer**: Universo de Naruto, corresponde al amo y señor Kishimoto!. Vamos, amigo, hace final yaoi, final yaoi!.

**Número de palabras:** Me lleva la que… mas de ocho mil…?! Y solo es el prologo!

—

***H*a*z*m*e*R*e*a*l***

***P*R*O*L*O*G*O***

_Era un sitio tranquilo, se sentía bien el ambiente, además las voces que estaban a su alrededor le eran agradables, seria mejor si la voz de su mejor amigo estuviese ahí, claro, aunque escuchar al viejo pervertido reírse con sus padres tampoco era malo, mas para El, que nunca les había escuchado a los tres juntos… antes…_

_Eso, era posible?... seria que estaba muerto y no se dio cuenta… le habían conseguido matar esa sarta de viejo que conformaba el casi extinto consejo?!.. abrió los ojos inmediatamente para ver que en realidad se encontraba en un sitio muy '_hogareño'_, parecía ser una pequeña sala de un tenue amarillo, con piso alfombrado y techo blanco; en las paredes habían fotografías colgadas y en el centro una mesita en donde tres personajes para El muy conocidos, estaban hablando animadamente… corrección, ahora le miraban detenidamente. La sonrisa en los tres rostros no se hizo esperar. Ahí, frente a sus ojos estaban sus padres, Minato y Kushina y frente a ellos, su maestro Jiraiya, con las mismas ropas con las que les conoció. Pero ellos estaban muertos y por tanto… El también… rayos, y apenas y comenzaba una '_relación'_ mas o menos decente con el frívolo de su amigo, apenas y si tenia 18 años, a punto de convertirse en Hokage… Ah—maldición, como odiaba su vida._

_Sus padres le miraron confuso y Jiraiya negó con la cabeza_

_-__**no estas muerto, chico**_

_**-pero...**_

_**-no te preocupes… ven a sentarte con nosotros un rato; antes que despiertes es necesario que hablemos**__- le dijo el peliblanco, dando unas palmadas a un cojín a su lado, dándole ánimos al rubio de acercarse a la mesita junto a ellos. Gateó un poco y se acomodó en aquel espacio quedando a la derecha de su padre e izquierda de su sensei. Bueno, según El, no estaba muerto y pronto despertaría, debía creer, no era la primera vez que se perdía en su mente mientras dormía…aunque claro, casi siempre _Kurama_ aparecía tras El para molestarle con '_locursi'_ que era, al recordar a sus parientes muertos._

_Algo suave le acarició la espalda; al voltearse vio a un mini zorro restregando sus nueve colas en su cuerpo, le tomó del pellejo y lo acomodó en sus piernas como si fuese un gato… ah dios, que bizarro y a la vez, agradable sueño, si tan solo su azabache amigo estuviese ahí pondría hacerlo un recuerdo acogedor por siempre…. Una tos falsa le sacó de sus pensamientos y durante una milésima de segundo se imaginó al Uchiha ahí, pero no fue así… bueno, que era un Uchiha, pero no el que El había pedido…_

_-__**Itachi…?!-**__ y____este qué hacia en su mente?! –__**que está pasando?-**__ Preguntó confuso y algo asustado, por que ahora, Itachi Uchiha aparecía en sus sueños?... seria obra de un genjutsu como esa vez, que Sakura e Ino probaron en El y terminó con sueños eróticos un mes –aunque tan malo no había sido, en todas El y el azabache eran protagonistas, claro que Itachi siempre les miraba y…-._

_-__**no es necesario que recuerdes**__**eso, Uzumaki Naruto**__- habló Itachi… Naruto pestañeo un par de veces y al darse cuenta de su error se sonrojó violentamente, sabia lo que pensaba?_

_**-querido**__- Kushina tomó su mano sobre la mesita –__**estas en tu mente, está claro que lo que piensas también lo sabremos… hasta cierto punto, somos parte de tu imaginación**__- y al decir lo ultimo el pequeño zorrito gruñó…._

_-__**somos residuos de chakra de nuestros reales, se fusionaron con las energías de Kyubi y ahora permanecemos en este estado…**_

_**-no desaparecen?**_

_-__**no, hijo**__, __**estaremos por siempre aquí dentro**__- el rubio mayor le señaló su estomago. Donde se encontraba el sello que mantenía al Kyubi en su interior_

_**-y vemos lo mismo que tu…-**__ Jiraiya lo dijo con morbo, Naruto tragó seco, sus padres veían todo?!... todas las veces en las que Sasuke y el…. Estos asintieron, dándole su respuesta, Minato había arrugado el ceño levemente, por supuesto, era su retoño, no creo que le agradara ver como el Uchiha lo mancillaba cada vez que le entraban ganas. El menor miró al techo como si pudiese desaparecer pero bajó la mirada hacia el hermano mayor de Sasuke y le preguntó_

_-__**y**__**tu porque estas acá**__?- Itachi ladeo un poco la cabeza, y pensar que su hermano había elegido a este niño… bueno, el también le había elegido para su hermano.. En fin… -__**cuando te di ese 'poder' para que ayudaras a mi Ototo, parte de mi chakra se fusionó con el del Kyubi**_

_-__**a pesar de que lo retiraste el día de la 4ta guerra?**_

_**-residuos-**__ contesto y se encogió de hombros, el rubio miró a su maestro, este le sonrió._

_-__**de**__**la vez que utilicé los sellos**__**para detener tu descontrol con la capa del zorro.**__- Naruto apretó sus labios en una delgada línea, aun recordaba eso… mal pero lo recordaba, no debió descontrolarse así y la cicatriz que le había quedado a su maestro no ayudaba a que sus remordimientos se aplacaran.._

_-__**Naruto**__- escuchó su nombre y volvió a enfocar la vista en su madre, esta le sonio levemente pero antes de poder decir algo fue interrumpida por el sabio de los sapos._

_-__**no me gusta**__…- Naruto le miró sin entender –__**no me gusta… es un chico, Naruto… un varón, como tu… en que pensabas?!**_

_Ah, su maestro le reclamaba aquello… debió imaginarlo, el siempre creyó que el era totalmente hetero…_

_-__**no, Naruto, se que eres joven y como joven puedes experimentar; pero esto es mas que eso, tienes muchas mas responsabilidades y no puedes andar por ahí revolcándote con ese Uchiha y…**_

_**-el problema es que sea un hombre o que sea con Sasuke?**_

_**-ambos**__- dijeron jiraiya, Minato e Itachi, Naruto ladeó la cabeza… le habían hecho esto para reclamarle de quien se había enamorado?!_

_Los ojos de los hombres se abrieron mucho, mientras la única mujer sonrió mas y le preguntó –__**en serio?... te has enamorado**__?_

_su cara se puso completamente roja… asintió con fuerza, como si solo estuviese con su madre, - bueno , los hombres no estaban de acuerdo, mejor y les ignoraba un rato - su madre parecía estar de acuerdo con eso._

_**-bueno, no es que este de acuerdo**__, -le corrigió ella –__**pero lo he aceptado, después de todo, eres tu quien va a convivir con el.**_

_-__**si claro, y nosotros tendremos que mirar cuando le haga '**_**esto'**_** y '**_**aquello'**_** a mi ahijado y**__…- murmuraba Jiraiya totalmente molesto._

_-__**tu no dirás nada**__?- Kushina le hablo a su esposo, este miró un momento a la mujer –__**le debes una disculpa a tu hijo.**_

_**-una disculpa?**_

_Ambos rubios se miraron -__**no entendí el chiste de aquella vez**__- le dijo con tono bajo –__**realmente creí que esa pelirrosada era tu novia**__…_

_A Naruto le llevó un momento recordar a que se refería su padre. _

_Oh, si, 4ta guerra Ninja y Sakura curaba sus heridas, en eso aparece su padre y el pregunta si ella es su novia; Naruto le contesta que algo así y…_

_-__**pero**__**luego te besaste con Uchiha y yo…**_

_-__**no recuerdo por que dije eso… Creo que fue por costumbre**__…- se encogió de hombros –__**he estado interesado en Sasuke desde…. '**_**hace**__**mucho'**_**, no hay problema.**__- y le sonrió a su padre…_

_La falsa tos se escuchó nuevamente… Itachi que hasta ese entonces se había excluido de la conversación, habló…_

_**-no me agrada que mi Ototo este con otro chico-**__ dijo poniendo su mejor cara de poker __**–quiero sobrinos- **__bien, eso era algo que no esperaba. Naruto elevó una ceja e Itachi se abstuvo de comentar que ese '_movimiento' _es exclusivo Uchiha. En cambio comentó __**sólo creo que para Sasuke seria bueno tener una familia tradicional…**_

_-__**Jeh! Aunque no estuviera con Naruto, dudo que fuese una chica '**_**la**__**afortunada'**_**-**__ dijo con saña el peliblanco, Itachi entrecerró los ojos –__**Por favor! Sólo hay que verlo cuando están en la cama- **__Naruto Creyó morir, en serio veían eso también?! __**–tiene menos músculos que cuando era un crío! Con un cuerpo delicado y brillante, además… todas las cremas que usa!? Hasta una chica usa menos cremas que El!**_

_Naruto rió, eso era cierto pero también estaba el hecho de que si El era el pasivo y no Sasuke, era por una cuestión netamente de…_

_**-Sí, sabemos que cuando tu eres el seme, el Uchiha ese, no puede ponerse en pie!- **__dijo divertido el sannin. Minato parecía disfrutar de los dibujitos del mantel, con su cara levemente enrojecida; a su lado Kushina asentía feliz al sensei de su esposo e Itachi había puesto una extraña mueca… entre molesto y desinteresado. Naruto se quería morir – o despertar en su defecto – Que clase de conversación era esta!?_

***P*R*O*L*O*G*O***

Su corto y melenado cabello rosado, se movía al compás de sus pasos y del viento. A esas horas de la mañana, había poca gente fuera de sus casas. _Eso es bueno_ pensó; mientras caminaba aparentemente sin rumbo por la aldea. Debía pensar en una buena forma para deshacerse de aquel bulto sin que hubiese más problemas. Aún estaba algo ida por lo sucedido hacia unas horas atrás en su casa. Juró que no volvería a probar más de lo que sus alumnas creasen hasta que no hayan aprendido las lecciones correctamente. Al menos estaba segura de que no había hecho nada realmente tan entupido…

**-además de ti, por supuesto- **comentó bajito, a la nada, aparentemente y siguió su camino.

Explicar como había aparecido aquel bultito que ahora cargaba en sus hombros no era difícil; después de todo, sólo era un _bunshi _con un _henge, _claro que este bunshi no desaparecía por voluntad propia – o pos su voluntad –, era tan lindo que no podía simplemente lanzarle una kunai o algo similar para hacerlo '_desaparecer'_ y es que era la cosita mas hermosa que había visto – y no tenia nada que ver con que ella lo hubiese creado - _realmente conozco a mis amigos… bueno, soy médico también, así que sé las probabilidades en tal caso… si algo así ocurriese alguna vez de algún extraño modo _ah! Su mente divagaba nuevamente…

Entonces, el bulto en su espalda se removió inquieto, sacándola de sus pensamientos…

**-aun… existo…?- **preguntó una voz de aguda.

**-puedes verte ¿no?- **contestó molesta, no entendía que había salido mal, se supone que debía desaparecer luego de cansarse ¿no? Intuía que algo tenía que ver el brebaje que sus revoltosas alumnas le habían dado como muestra de su trabajo; pero aún no entendía como era posible que '_eso'_ y '_esto'_ estuviesen conectados.

Entonces, pasando por fuera de un aun cerrado _'Ichiraku' _la idea llegó a su mente… A paso veloz y por los techos se encaminó a la casa de su querido amigo.

**-¿me llevarás con Ino?- **preguntó el personaje en su espalda.

**-esa no contesta,- **dijo con simpleza y encogiéndose de hombros, había tratado de hablar con Ella, pero esta parecía no estar… bufó molesta –**te voy a llevar con tus '**_**padres**_**'…**

**-yah… seguramente, ellos me van a amar- **dijo sarcástica la voz, Sakura sonrió.

**-no te harán daño, eres idéntica a ambos ¿sabes?**

**-debo serlo ¿no? Me hiciste en semejanza a ellos- **dijo la voz y luego se burló –**"**_**con la piel y el cabello del Uchiha pero con esos grandes y expresivos ojos azules**_** de Naruto!"- **chilló y Sakura frunció un poco el ceño.

**-debí '**_**imaginarte'**_** con la voz de Sasuke… casi me dejas sorda!- **dijo con molestia.

**-si, como sea… si no puedo desaparecer por voluntad propia y tu no me desapareces, entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo seré esto?!- **dijo al momento de que una manita agarraba una mecha rosada para llamar su atención.

**-no estoy segura- **de un manotazo quitó la manita de su cabello y escuchando un leve quejido. Pero la mano se volvió a ocultar.

Probablemente en algún momento debía desaparecer ¿no? Entonces se encontró frente a ese nuevo y bonito edificio, en donde su rubio amor vivía actualmente, al menos tuvo la decencia de cambiarse de casa. Subió por la pared y cuando llegó al último piso, su sonrisa pervertida salió a flote; la ventana siempre estaba abierta, la ventana que daba a la habitación del rubio: eran un par de descarados, para Konoha, era un secreto a voces el porque esa ventana estaba siempre abierta…

Respiró hondo, rogando por que el rubio estuviese dormido. Entró por la ventana, con un brazo sujetando bien al bulto en su espalda, el cual se quejaba de que estaba aburrida y le dolían las piernas… Sakura le ignoró. Se adentró un poco en el cuarto encontrándose con su desparramado amigo en la cama, babeando la almohada. Bajó el bulto a la cama y ahí sacó la frazada con la que le había cubierto. Sonrió al ver el parecido en ambos. Ahora esperaba que el improvisado plan funcionase o su cabeza saldría volando por un _chidori… _acomodó al bunshi en uno de los brazos de Naruto que convenientemente estaba estirado, sirviéndole de almohada. Le tapó y esta se acurrucó al rubio. La ojiverde le susurró un "_no te olvides del como te vez_" y se fue.

Sentada en la ventana vio, como su rubio amor se acomodaba mejor en la cama y acunaba al pequeño en sus brazos, aun dormido. Una gota se resbaló por su cabeza al ver la sonrisa pervertida del bunshi mientras se volteaba para ver al rubio. Suspiró algo aliviada de su '_amor platónico'_ no se despertada.

Sonaba cobarde, pero Sakura realmente cavilaba en la posibilidad de no volver a Konoha, sabía que lo que había hecho podría traer nefastas consecuencias para ella, si se llegaban a enterar de que el bunshi era suyo. Con esos '_egoístas' _pensamientos se fue a su hogar, porque pronto saldría de misión. No pensó en realidad en las consecuencias de haber dejado a un pequeño niño en casa de su amigo, aunque este fuese un bunshi, ni en lo que sucedería si este se encariñaba con El y luego desaparecía…

Por otro lado, la bunshi si pensaba en las consecuencias de este '_plan'_ y es que algo le decía en su interior que no solo era un simple clon, si no que una parte de ese bunshi era también el razonamiento y '_conciencia'_ de la pelirosada. Suspiró un poco, se acomodó mirando de frente al rubio que aunque inconciente se removía inquieto, al parecer hasta en sus sueños era extrovertido. Le acaricia levemente la cara, algo torpe seguramente consecuencias de su actual forma y es que aunque se vea como un pequeño niño, su mentalidad seguía siendo de 18 años. Solo esperaba que esta locura no trajera malas consecuencias para sus dos amores, ya había – finalmente – aceptado que sus dos amigos-amores-platónicos estaban enamorados uno del otro… la cosa es que gracias a eso mismo había desarrollado una extraña obsesión-perversa con respecto a lo que sucedería si ellos tuviesen una '_familia'_… Eso explicaba el porque ahora se encontraba ese bunshi, hecho un henge y que ese henge fuese un pequeño de dos años que…

***P*R*O*L*O*G*O***

Tres horas después uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha regresaba luego de una tediosa misión de dos días, estaba cansado, apenas era media mañana pero el viaje había sido agotador… debía entregar su informe, bah, bien podía entregarlo mas tarde, primero quería ir con su dobe y… sí, podría entregar el pergamino mas tarde. De carrerita se fue hasta el departamento del rubio, y subió hasta la ventana que siempre estaba abierta, entonces en silencio –asumía que el rubio seguía dormido- se sacó la ropa de ANBU con la única intención de asaltar la cama del rubio; pero quedó mudo y frente a uzumaki, cuando y al meterse bajo las sabanas vio a su Arruto dormido placidamente con sus brazos estirados y cobijando a un pequeño azabache, de morritos acanalados igual que su rubio, la piel canela de Naruto contrastaba con la blanquecina del pequeño niño ¡¿Qué demonios sucedía?!

En sí, la imagen removió algo en su interior, imaginándose a Naruto con su hijo –de El y el dobe- era _'lindo'_… parpadeó un par de veces, procesando aquel pensamiento… _y porque mierda el pensaba en bobadas como esas?!_

Estaba realemte furioso, por que Naruto dormía con un pequeño y lo acunaba como si fuese su… hijo?!... Iba a levantarse cuando se fijó en un par de ojos muy azules –como los de su dobe- que le miraban curiosos, abrió su boquita y estiró la manita, agarró unos dedos de la mano del Uchiha

-"_**Too-san"-**_ dijo bajito y se volvió a dormir… contuvo el aliento… ese niño… le había dicho "_papá_"… a EL?

Tragó en seco, ¿Por qué eso se había sentido tan bien? Por que ese niño tenia una mirada tan igual a la de su dobe… en serio era su hijo? Y si fuese así… como es que nunca se enteró? Se sintió estùpido y molesto, iba a despertar a ese rubio y exigiría una explicación y una mierda la pose Uchiha, se sentía '_mal'_. No notó que en ningún momento había alejado la manita que fuertemente aprisionaba sus dedos.

Con unos golpes en la pierna –cortesía de sus pies descalzos- hizo despertar al rubio. Este se quejó por la fuerza que usaron para patearle; y lo primero que vio fue la enojada mirada de su teme.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, valla que le había extrañado. Le saludó pero este seguía molesto, que le pasaba, no se veían en dos días y mas encima se enojaba?! Intentó reincorporarse pero se dio cuenta de un bulto sobre ellas, corrió un poco la sabanas y vio una mata de pelo oscura asomarse; pero no era Sasuke… y por qué una mano pequeña sostenía los dedos de Sasuke?!

Se acomodó totalmente desconcertado, viendo al pequeño niño que dormía a su lado

**-hay algo que quieras decirme, Naruto**?- la voz gruesa y obviamente molesta del Uchiha no se hizo esperar. Miró a ambos azabaches, primero al niño y luego al teme;

**-que se supone que debo decirte**?!- su ceño se frunció –**que demonios haces en mi cama des nudo y me metes a un bebe en la cama!?**

Eso no se lo esperaba… como que el niño lo había traído El?! Que descaro –**no lo traje yo, Naruto**- siseó

-**Se parece a ti…-** gruñó, de que iba esto… **-yo me acosté solo, este niño no es mío, Sasuke!** –estaba mas que molesto.

-**pues mío tampoco es! O que? Crees que le di a luz durante la misión y ya tiene ese porte?!**

**-pues lo mismo te digo, crees que lo tuve cuando no estabas y ya tiene ese tamaño?!**

**-tal vez la madre lo dejó al cuidado de su padre!? Eres un traidor!, tuviste un hijo y me lo ocultaste!?- **gritó. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, se había puesto de pie soltándose de los deditos que le agarraban con fuerza, esto provocó que el pequeño se removiese pero como bien molestos ambos ignoraron al pequeño hasta que…

**-Too-chan?...-** y miró al rubio… se talló los ojitos y bostezó, miró al azabache –**Too-san?!-** y sonrió imposiblemente, sentándose como pudo entre los cojines y alzando los brazos para que le carguen.

Ambos adultos quedaron con los ojos abiertos. Acaso ese niño les había dicho papá a ambos? Una sensación extraña le recorrió a ambos cuando escucharon al pequeño que repetía esas palabras, pero como ninguno parecía prestarle verdadera atención, hizo un puchero… su labio inferior tembló y sus ojitos azules se aguaron, hipó un poquito conteniendo su llanto hasta que… no dio mas y lo soltó, un fuerte llanto. Los tímpanos de ambos jóvenes casi se rompen, comprobando la fuerza de sus pulmones y la potente voz…

Naruto se acercó al pequeño y lo cargó. El no era muy experto en esto de coger a pequeñitos pero hizo el intento, si mal no recordaba era un brazo bajo las pompas y el otro por la espalda

**-nee, pequeño, no llores'tebayo… nee, nee…-** le decía controlando su voz… como agradecía en estos momentos recordar las lecciones obligadas que Ino le hizo tomar con su pequeño bebé.

El pequeño había minimizado su llanto, pero miraba con tristeza al azabache que no se acercaba… -**Too-san… Too-san**…- decía mientras estiraba sus manitas para que su '_padre'_ se acercase.

Naruto miró al pequeño y ya que el azabache no se acercaba el lo hizo. Sasuke retrocedió unos pasos pero quedó acorralado contra la cama. Cuando estuvo al alcance de su manito, este bebé le jaló el pelo –_**ivetio**_***… Too-san **_**ivetio**_**... Too-san**!- decía feliz mientras le jalaba el cabello a su _'_papá'.

**-Ey! Mocoso, suelta!-** dijo fuerte y bastante molesto provocando que el pequeño le mirase algo asustado; su labio tembló nuevamente y los adultos creyeron que lloraría otra vez. Pero en vez de eso con fuerza le jaló el cabello una vez más y lo soltó. Sasuke se quejó y miró al niño furico este se abrazó al cuello de su rubio 'padre' y Naruto por instinto le alejó un poco, como protegiéndole con su cuerpo

-**Sasuke… no le iba a pega a un niño verdad?-** le miró con desconfianza

Sasuke bajó el puño y le miró algo… mmm… su cara era extraña, la molestia se había ido, estaba indignado? –**en serio crees eso?!-** se dio media vuelta y empezó a vestirse.

Naruto le miró con confusión, se había sentido por eso? suspiró algo resignado, cuando quería Sasuke era demasiado sensible.

**-Ey! Bebé**…- le habló bajito –**de donde vienes tu'tebayo?!-** el pequeño miró directo a esos grandes ojos azules – idéntico a los suyos - asombrando a Naruto, quien hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta del color de sus ojos.

-**Too-san… Too-san…-** repetía el pequeño niño. Naruto se preocupó un poco

-**nee, Sasuke, el bebé '**_**te**__**llama'**_- dijo el rubio acercándose al Uchiha que terminaba de vestirse. Sasuke le miró un momento y frunció el ceño, pero se acercó al niño y le tomó en brazos. Este se rió feliz **–abrazo!** **Abrazo!-** le dijo agarrandolo del cuello –**no te nojes c-**_**mioo**_*- le dijo bajito. Naruto le sonrió… esto no era lo que esperaba… pero se veía bien…

-**pero… si no es Mio, ni tuyo… de quien es…**

**-dices eso, pero te llama '**_**papá'**_

**-también a ti, teme**!

***P*R*O*L*O*G*O***

**-y entonces…?! No podemos ir por los tejados con El en brazos!, es peligroso'tebayo**!- decía el rubio mientras le cargaba por la espalda

-_**ivetio**_**! **_**Ivetio**_**!*-** gritaba el pequeño… haciendo que varios aldeanos – que ya paseaban a esa hora – le viesen raro.

Entonces no les quedó de otra que bajar por las calles y caminar con el pequeño. – honestamente podrían haber desaparecido pero el pequeño parecía poco acostumbrado a las cosas de ninjas -. Las personas le miraban con curiosidad; pero También algunos sonreían ante la escena, los mínimos miraban con desaprobación, pero estos les ignoraron…

-**Quero camina, Quero camina**!- decía con mas euforia el pequeño niño. Naruto le bajó y tomó de su manita, Sasuke un poco mas atrás, elevó una ceja cuando el pequeño niño le tomó de la mano, volvió a reír avanzando con '_sus dos papás'_. Naruto sintió de pronto una vergüenza; aunque Sasuke parecía no ser afectado por la imagen que daban a los aldeanos.

**-**_**onde**__**vamo**_**!*-** preguntó el niño a Naruto.

**-primero con Tsunade baa-chan y luego ya veremos'tebayo!-** pero el pequeño se quedó quieto algo asustado.

Sabía que si Tsunade le veía o le hacia exámenes descubrirían que era un clon y por el momento no quería desaparecer… menos que descubran que su verdadera forma era Sakura. Miró con sus asustados ojos a Naruto y negó con fuerza, no quería ir con ella…

**-noo Too-chan... noo Too-chan… mujer mala! No quiero!-** lloriqueaba, haciendo una escena en las calles. El niño se acercó a Sasuke…-**Too-san, no Quero ir con sa **_**veja**_**!***

Sasuke respiró profundo, se agachó junto al niño y le palmeó la cabeza, sonrío un poco – mínimo – y le dijo –**esta bien… no te llevaremos con ella. Pero necesitamos saber de donde vienes…**

Ah! Que salvada… Uchiha si tiene corazón… sonrío feliz y se abrazó a su '_Too_-_san'_… Escuchó unos pasos… Naruto También estaba agachado a su altura…

**-y entonces que'tebayo**?- pregunto… pero la respuesta llegó del pequeño, su estomago gruño...

-_**hambe**_**!**!*- dijo inocentemente.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron; es cierto, con la sorpresa ni siquiera habían desayunado algo.

Se pusieron de pie y fueron a un pequeño local que vendía comida rápida. Y luego se sentaron a comer sus onigiris, yakitoki y dangos.

Comían tranquilamente sus alimentos, mientras pensaban en lo que harían, debían averiguar quien era ese niño, sus padres y como había llegado con Naruto.

**-kya! Que niño más lindo**!- escucharon decir a una eufórica muchacha, al fijarse mejor era Ino quien iba con el cabello suelto y un vestido, a su lado Chouji como siempre y cargando a su pequeño retoño de tan solo unos meses. Ambos se acercaron a saludar.

**-Ino! Chouji!-** Naruto se pone de pie de un brinco para saludar a sus amigos; y hacerle un poco de mimos al bebé. –**y como está el pequeño de Cho-chan**!?- a lo que el bebé abrió la boca contento.

**-Too-chan**!- escuchó detrás de El, al voltearse vio lo mas 'divertido' y tierno… Ambos azabaches, con el ceño fruncido, su cara enrojeció y estuvo tentado a reírse, pero no lo hizo… claro que Ino no tuvo reparo en reírse ante la actitud de ambos morochos…

-**Sasuke**…- se acercó a El una vez que terminó la risotada. Acarició los cabellos brunos del menor pero miraba a su amigo Uchiha. –**este pequeñín es tuyo**?- y sonrió de forma sincera… espera que no malinterpretaran sus palabras.

**-…**

Pero el Uchiha se abstuvo de comentar… y desvió la mirada… bien podría haber dicho que no era suyo, en fin como seria de El; pero como es que había un pequeño que se pareciese tanto a El '_y a Naruto'_… Miró a la muchacha…

**-Ino**…

***P*R*O*L*O*G*O***

_**-"entonces eres tú…"-**__ Ino tenia los brazos cruzados, molesta, absteniéndole de golpear a la 'conciencia' con quien se había encontrado._

_**-"Ino… para que sepas, fui a tu casa cuando tuve este problema. Pero no contestabas. No tenia a quien recurrir, no podía ir con Tsunade-sama y tampoco podía atacarme…"**_

_**-"atacarte…? Entonces no eres la real?!"**_

_La conciencia negó –"__**soy un bunshi… aunque creo que puedo ser algo mas que un simple clon.**__"- dijo desconcertando un poco a la rubia…_

_-__**tienes mejor actitud que la 'real'**__- hizo comillas con sus dedos. __**-"por cierto, ¿donde está ella?"-**_

_**-"de misión… llegará al anochecer o mañana… aunque**__"- se mordió el labio inferior __**–"no estoy segura sobre lo que piense la '**_**real'**_**, Ino creo que me desdoblé!"**_

_**-"tranquila**__"- le ordenó, si se ponía nerviosa no solo se darían cuenta de que algo anda mal, si no que podría ser expulsada sin saber como ayudar a su amiga. __**–"dime, porque tienes esta forma"**_

_Los ojos verdes de la conciencia crecieron aun más, mientras el sonrojo en su rostro le demostró a Ino que Sakura seguía con esa '_obsesión'_ mal sana hacia sus dos amigos…_

***P*R*O*L*O*G*O***

Fuera de aquel mundo mental del '_pequeño niño'_, el cuerpo de la rubia descansaba en los asientos; a su lado el pequeño cuerpo que parecía dormido, Chouji balanceaba a su pequeño Cho-chan mientras Naruto acariciaba los brunos cabellos del pequeño dormido y Sasuke… Sasuke miraba atentamente las caricias inconcientes que el rubio le daba al pequeño niño… admitir que sentía celos de un crío seria ridículo… pero así se sentía… También tenia una tremenda interrogante en su cabeza, de quien seria ese niño… suyo no era… hasta donde el recordase – y es que hacia un tiempo tuvo uno que otro desliz con el alcohol que le dejó sin conciencia – estaba seguro que con el único con quien había tenido relaciones era con el dobe… Confiaba… aunque no lo aparentara, confiaba en que Naruto tampoco había tenido relaciones con otra persona que no fuese El. Podía jactarse de que aquel perfecto y bronceado cuerpo era de su exclusividad; pero si El confiaba en que no era suyo y Naruto también confiaba en que no era de El… Entonces…?!

**-OH!, mami ya está despertando-** le dijo el Akimichi a su bebé para luego acercarse a la rubia. –**Buenos días mami!**- dijo Chouji con una aguda voz como si fuese un pequeño y con sus dedos estirando la manita del pequeño para que acaricie a su madre…

Naruto miró la escena embobado, realmente Chouji era muy cariñoso con sus dos amores. Miro al pequeño y luego a Sasuke… Algo similar a la decepción apareció en una pequeña parte de su corazón cuando vio que no era lo mismo. Pero deshizo eso. El se había jurado no idealizar nada que tuviese que ver con el Uchiha.

-**Too-chan?-** dijo el pequeñito al ver que su '_papá'_ se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-**y que descubriste Ino**- habló el Uchiha. Necesitaba saber si había alguna posibilidad que El o Naruto…

-**no descubrí nada que tu no hubieses podido averiguar con solo preguntarle…**- dijo la chica cavilando aun la '_solución'_ que ambas mujeres habían aportado.

**-en serio'tebayo?**- dijo un Naruto alegre… -**entonces?**

-**es un bunshi, nada mas, Naruto, no sabe de donde salió o quien lo creó… pero para El. Tu y Sasuke son sus padres…es '**_**su hijo'**_- dijo con simpleza. Tal vez la mentira mas grande que había dicho en los últimos años. -**Ahora, si nos disculpan, nosotros íbamos a otro lugar y ya nos hemos demorado mucho…-** dijo rápidamente, tomó a su pareja de los hombros y le empujó para marcharse de ahí. Naruto quedó en shock…

-**Es igual'tebayo!-** Gritó luego de un momento –**no nos dijo absolutamente nada**!- miró al niño a su lado.

**-Too-chan ivetio*!-** rió el pequeño. Se bajó de la banquita. Hasta donde Sasuke se encontraba, le jaló del pantalón –**helao*-** e hizo una gran sonrisa mostrando su pequeña hilera de dientes.

No muy lejos de ahí, Ino hacia un clon y lo enviaba con Shikamaru, sabía que si alguien podía ayudarles, era El. Solo esperaba que pudiese convencerle. La bunshi desapareció e Ino trató de calmarse. Chouji le miraba con el ceño algo fruncido.

**-has mentido**- le dijo tajante. Ino le sonrió, si al final resulta que Chouji le conoce muy bien, se acercó al mayor y le dio un beso en los labios.

–**si, pero creo que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto, no te preocupes**- y tomó al pequeño para seguir con su paseo.

Sólo esperaba que la pelirosada no terminara metiéndose en problemas por tal idiotez. Aunque claro, que imaginación tenia como para imaginarse a un bebé tan bonito y parecido a sus '_padres'_. Sabia que si convencía a Shikamaru, podría convencer al resto de sus amigos, no quería que ese lindo momento se fuese al caño por un descuido de los otros.

***P*R*O*L*O*G*O***

Caminando por las calles el pequeño se cansa y es que con dos años no camina demasiado, Naruto le iba a cargar pero Sasuke se adelanta, arruto le mira raro pero no dice nada. Le sube en sus hombros y...

**-ma alto!, ma alto**!- chillaba el pequeño divertido. Naruto ladeo su cara para que Sasuke no viese su sonrisa bobalicona ante la escena.

-**Si no quiere a Tsunade, deberíamos ir con Sakura, ella También es medico, no crees?...-** pero Naruto no le prestaba atención y que parecía mirar a otro lugar. –**eh! Usuratonkashi**!- dijo algo molesto… El pequeño se percató de eso

-**uuton-achi! Uuton-achi!-** decía feliz atrayendo la atención de ambos '_papás'_.

-**teme! Ya le estas enseñando a decir palabrotas'tebayo**!- regañó el rubio e hizo morritos.

**-los niños son como esponjas… absorben todo lo que ven u oyen de sus padres y cercanos**- Los tres voltearon a la persona delante de ellos. Shikamaru dio un pequeño bostezo pero le sonrió a los tres.

Naruto sonríe feliz de ver al pelinegro y le saluda efusivo. Desde que este participa del consejo como aprendiz tiene pocas instancias de verle, este siempre le dice que lo hace para que pueda serle de ayuda cuando sea Hokage, dejando a Naruto ilusionado con el puesto. Pero… no así de alegres estaban los otros dos morochos… el mas pequeño inflaba los mofletes y el Uchiha se molestaba, porque siempre debía ser tan efusivo con ese Nara!?

Shikamaru debía admitir que le causaba diversión molestar al Uchiha con Naruto, de nada le servia ser posesivo si no era formal, creía El. Y solo por eso aceptaría ayudar a Sakura e Ino… Después de todo, bien podría terminar saliendo algo bueno de todo esto; aunque el dolor que le causaría a Naruto el descubrir que ese pequeño no era algo real o de su propiedad bien podría traer consigo mas problemas que si fuese una simple broma. Se acercó al pequeño que aun estaba en los hombros de Sasuke y le revolvió los cabellos, este frunció su ceño levemente pero solo torció una sonrisa. Es como estar con el hijo de asuma…

-**Too-chan Naruto Mio, no tuyo!**- dice molesto… Sasuke sonríe prepotente.

-**en realidad eres el hijo de Sasuke… ¿verdad**?- y se acerca al rubio. –**Nee, Naruto, yo ya tengo mucha experiencia cuidando niños; si tienes problemas**,- dijo al ver la cara que ponía Sasuke -**no dudes en pasearte por mi casa, siempre te echaré una mano**.- y le sonrió. De reojo vio la cara del pequeño, seguramente Sakura nunca le había visto ser así de 'amigable' con el rubio. Pero prefirió hacerse a un lado cuando sintió el espeluznante chakra que se cargaba el azabache. Sabia que este no seria capaz de hacerle daño; pero mejor no arriesgarse. Puso su mano cerca de su boca para que los otros no supieran lo que dice, Naruto se sonrojó tanto que creyó desmayar… shikamaru dio por cumplida esta parte de su '_misión'_ mientras se alejaba y despedía de los azabaches con la mano alzada.

Sasuke deliberó en su mente si partirle la cara al Nara, o hacerse el indiferente al ver la cara que había puesto Naruto, pero su vena posesiva tomó el control y el pequeño sobre El, la voz. Se acercaron a Naruto.

**-Too-chan malito**?- preguntó, pero al no obtener respuesta se puso firme y le jaló los cabellos a su padre. –**Too-san… Too-chan malito?**

-**suelta, suelta**- decía con molestia el mayor…

**-Ita-chan… no le jales el cabello a '**_**papá'**_** quieres…**- dijo Naruto ya repuesto, aunque con sus mejillas rojas aun **–Too-chan ya está bien**- y levantó sus brazos para que el pequeño soltase el pelo de Sasuke..

**-'Ita…chan'…?!-** balbuceo Sasuke. Naruto le sonrió algo tímido… pero no dijo nada… o al menos no la respuesta que imaginaba.

-**creo saber lo que es**…- le dijo en un susurro para que el pequeño no escuchase. Sasuke noto que el rubio le había cambiado la conversación, ya se las cobraría.

La pancita del pequeño gruño otra vez pero sabiendo que la comida rápida no seria suficiente, Sasuke optó por comprar alimentos y cocinar en casa.

Mientras llevaban las bolsas con verduras y demás alimentos el pequeño "_Ita-chan_" reía mientras caminaba de la mano de sus dos padres.

Una vez llegados al departamento del rubio – que estaba mas cerca de ellos – Los tres se fueron a la cocina… el pequeño estaba tranquilamente en banca junto a la mesa; jugaba con un gatito de felpa que le habían comprado mientras compraban alimentos. Mientras los '_mayores'_ hacían sonar las sartenes y demás utensilios, unas risitas flojas le llamaron la atención al pequeño.

Sakura era una de las pocas que había visto la interacción de sus amigos luego de la guerra – incluso durante ella, pero eso era tema aparte – por lo que aceptar lo que sus amigos sentían el uno por el otro, incluso cuando ellos se negaba a aceptarlo fue lo mas natural – aunque ella siguiese enamorada de ambos chicos. – creía firmemente que ellos debían estar juntos, porque así se complementaban... y en momentos como este, podía dar fe de que sus palabras y pensamientos eran ciertos… Naruto nunca había sido bueno en la cocina – solo sobrevivía a ramen – y Sasuke cocinaba lo mínimo – prefería comprar la comida – pero cuando ambos estaban en la cocina, todo era diferente, se manejaban completamente con los utensilios y sabían lo que el otro podía necesitar en esos momentos y dárselo, incluso al moverse lo hacían a la par, no había visto parejas '_normales'_ con tal sincronía en una cocina – aunque bien, ellos eran así en todo lo que hacían juntos o eso creía -. Sonrío mas, cuando escuchó los apodos con que ambos se trataban… un '_dobe'_ por aquí un '_teme'_ por allá… y los olores agradables salían dándole hambre…

Suspiró algo cansada… era extraño estar un cuerpo tan pequeño, tener movimientos torpes y bueno, tener que hablar como si la lengua le pesara no le gustaba. Pero bien valía la pena aguantar un poco si con eso el plan resultaba y aunque Naruto quedase un poco triste cuando ella desapareciese al menos le quedaba la esperanza de que Sasuke sea serio y acepte que necesita estar con Naruto y Naruto busque la forma de hacer realidad su '_anhelado'_ sueño…

Los platos sonaban mientras eran colocados en la mesita cuadrada; Sakura quería probar lo mas pronto posible lo que sus amigos habían cocinado… ya antes había probado la comida de ambos pero sabia que seria diferente… había tanta comida en la mesa que no sabia que tomar primero… y … un niño pequeño sabría usar los palillos?

Eso mismo se preguntaba Sasuke… bueno el recordaba que de pequeño sabia usar los palillos correctamente, pero ese era el... y este niño sabría hacerlo? Antes de sentarse a comer

**-primero a lavarse las manos Ita-chan**- dijo el rubio tomándole la mano para ayudarle a bajar; ambos fueron al baño dejando a Sasuke sentado en la mesa.

Sasuke se preguntaba a pito de que al rubio s ele había ocurrido ponerle '_Ita-chan'_ al niño… o es que ese seria su nombre?... y que significa '_Ita'_... seria por…

**-ya volvimos!- **dijo Naruto feliz, ayudando al pequeño a acomodarse. Los tres pusieron las manitos en frente como buena plegaria y agradecieron por la comida… "_¡Gracias a mis Too-chan y Too-san por la comida tan rica que voy a probar_" y los tres se dispusieron a alimentarse.

Y así se dispusieron a comer, Naruto no estaba muy seguro de lo que el pequeño comería, por lo que le sirvió un poco de arroz y verduras, el pequeño las comió con gula

-**eso lo heredó de ti- **comentó el Uchiha, haciendo que Naruto le sacase la lengua un instante; pero luego siguió con su comida…

Luego de un par de bostezos el pequeño que aun comía en la mesa comenzó a quedarse dormido

-**nee, Ita-chan… Ita-chan... despierta pequeño'tebayo!-** le decía el rubio, mientras se acercaba a El.

El pequeño bostezó y tragó con pereza lo poco que aun masticaba y alzó los brazos para que Naruto le cogiera. Este lo levantó y llevó hasta la cama; un momento después apareció Sasuke por la entrada del dormitorio y se acercó al pequeño que estaba acostado…

-**te vez cansado…- **murmuró el ojiazul que acariciaba las mechas brunas del menor que ya dormía.

-**mn…- ** dijo y se acomodo junto al pequeño, Naruto le vio pero no dijo nada al respecto, hacia tiempo que había aprendido que con el Uchiha, si quería mantener los lindos momentos debía cerrar la boca.

-**creo que ya se lo que sucede con este pequeño-** comenzó a hablar el rubio en un extraño susurro – extraño porque el rubio nunca susurraba.

Sasuke veìa los labios del rubio moverse, mas hablaba tan bajo que no podìa escucharle, la cama estaba mullida y hacìa calor pero la brisa era agradable… _muy agradable…_ sus parpados pesaban

-**me estas escuchando..?, nee **_**teme!-**_Naruto miraba al azabache mayor que cerraba los ojos lentamente, de seguro no había escuchado ni la mitad de lo que este El le había dicho… pero se resignó… Sasuke siempre estaba cansado, la abuela no lo diría pero El sabía que las misiones que Sasuke hacía – para pagar su deuda – no solo eran extremadamente peligrosas si no que demasiado exigentes…

Se puso de pie dejando a ambos azabaches ligeramente tapados con una sabana… ya pasaba el medio día y el calor se hacía sentir.

Llegó al pequeño comedor y limpió la mesa… al final no habían comido tanto… podría guardar en la nevera la comida, Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, se concentró un poco e hizo un bunshi, este le sonrió y salió por la ventana…

-**ahora… a limpiar'tebayo!- ** dijo y se dispuso a sacar los platos y guardar la comida en envases plásticos. Una vez listo llevó la loza sucia a la cocina y se dispuso a lavar los platos.

Naruto mentiría si dijese que le gusta el aseo – aunque le gusta tener la casa limpia – pero no era mentira que de un tiempo a esta parte su actitud había cambiado un poco, mas silencioso y algo mas ordenado… _has madurado _le habían dicho…

-"_**mocoso"-**_ escuchó una conocida voz en su interior y aun con un plato a medio lavar se internó en las profundidades de su mente… a un lugar completamente diferente a cuando recién conocía a ese menudo zorro anaranjado… el i interminable piso de agua había desaparecido, dando paso a un suave y corto césped… el negrusco cielo era ahora un tenue cielo azulado con algunas nubes blanquecinas y en el fondo frondosos árboles…también algo similar a un riachuelo… una ligera brisa y en el centro el imponente zorro de nueve colas..

-"_**Kurama…"- **__ Naruto caminó hasta el gran zorro y le acarició la pata delantera –"__**¿sabes de sonde salió el pequeño niño?"-**_

_**-"no lo cree yo"- **__ se acomodó mejor para que el rubio le acariciara una oreja también –"__**pero no descarto la posibilidad de que '**_**tu familia'**_**"- **__ dijo lo ultimo con una ligera burla –"__**haya metido sus manos en eso…"**_

_**-"quiero verles"- **__ susurró el ojiazul, el zorro le miró un momento __**–"no me mires así, zorro… si ellos saben que sucede debo preguntarles"**_

_**-"no puedo…"- **__el rubio le miró sin entender –__**"no me lo permiten… están a un nivel mas profundo que esta conexión, Naruto, ellos deciden cuando aparecerte ahí- **__ dijo y cerró sus ojos acomodando sus patas para tomar una siesta._

_-__**"entonces que debo hacer'tebayo? Ese niño…"- **__ no continuó, la mano fuertemente agarrada a su camiseta, sobre su corazón, era una clara muestra de los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en el interior del rubio... y como reflejo de esto, el cielo azulado cambió a un precioso atardecer de rojizos y morados tonos..._

_-"__**no es real, chico"- **__ fue lo único que pudo decir... Kurama bien sabia de la necesidad del rubio por una familia y el volver a ver a sus padres y maestro fue algo que removió demasiadas cosas en su interior…_

_-__**"lo se...-**__ dijo con tristeza –__**"eso es lo que más me duele"**_

_Pero no pudieron continuar con la conversación puesto que algo alertó al rubio y desapareció de aquella pradera... dejando a un preocupado zorro incapaz de poder hacer algo… de momento._

***P*R*O*L*O*G*O***

Miró el plato que aun sostenía en sus manos con algo de tristeza… por supuesto que era lo que creía, después de todo es algo que los '_residuos'_ le habían dicho…

_Tu conexión es demasiado intensa con la naturaleza que te rodea, tu cuerpo intenta asimilarlo todo pero si no puedes controlar tus sentimientos y sensaciones sufrirás consecuencias que podrían ser desagradables si no tienes un 'pilar' de apoyo_

A veces creía que hubiese sido mejor dejar al Kyubi suelto al igual que los otros bijou, como podía cargar el solo con tanta responsabilidad!? Controlar y equilibrar las energías? Apenas y podía con el orden en su casa!

Bufó molesto, dejó el plato en el lavabo u se fue al dormitorio… se acercó despacio para no despertar a ninguno de los dos azabaches pero el menor le miraba con grandes ojitos

**-ya despertaste, eh?!-** y le sonrío, el pequeño le devolvió el gesto y pidió

Con sus manitas que se acueste a su lado, el rubio lo hizo, llenándose de esa calidez al sentir las manitas aferrarse a su camiseta…

-**Too-chan…-** murmuró el pequeño... Naruto, hizo una sonrisa triste…

-**no me llames así… bunshi…-** vio como el pequeño abría los ojos y cerraba la boca –**no eres mi hijo… ni siquiera eres real, verdad?- ** el pequeño negó levemente, Naruto levantó su mano y le acarició las hebras brunas, suspiró tratando de calmar el nerviosismo que se apoderó de El –**me negué demasiado a mis sentimientos... sabes?... acepté lo que sentía por El pero me negué a una posibilidad juntos… y ahora que eso se ha hecho realidad yo…- ** Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, el pequeño miraba absorto al rubio, Sakura sentía escozor en los ojos, era la primera vez que sentía al rubio tan vulnerable, ella había visto como Naruto se había estado comportando cuando Sasuke estaba a su alrededor.. Decir que parecía una colegiala enamorada no era exagerar… aunque no solo el se comportase así… Un poco mas atrás suyo, una respiración que se aceleraba levemente, de seguro Sasuke estaba escuchando atento lo que Naruto decía...

-**Too-chan… yo…-** pero el rubio le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió

–**quédate un poco mas, nee? Esto es… me hace feliz ver la familia que no…- ** los ojos azules se aguaron… eso era otro de los asuntos inconclusos de Naruto… porque aun era 'muy' joven le había dicho alguna vez cuando todos supieron del embarazo de Ino. –**es la primera vez que veo a Sasuke ser agradable con otro ser vivo… hacia una eternidad que so se comportaba así…- **sonrió… como si recordase algo del pasado, tal vez? –**te encuentras bien…?**

La pregunta del rubio le descolocó un poco… si bien no podían notar su presencia como extraña, al parecer Naruto podía detectar algo mas… algo en su interior pareció quebrarse…"_la real está al limite de esa energía… voy a desaparecer…" _ en su interior esperaba que desapareciera solo como el pequeño y el henge no se deshiciera…

-**Naruto…-** murmuró el pequeño mientras negaba levemente, Naruto abrió los ojos aun mas y algún as pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro –**te lo mereces… todo lo bueno... y mas… **_**hazme real…**_**- ** dijo y le sonrió, una voluta de humo apareció y el pequeño niño desapareció, la mano de Naruto cayó sobre la cama… el humo se dispersó y nada había entre el Uchiha y el Uzumaki… lagrimas cayeron gruesas por las mejillas… el rubio se cubrió la cara… Sasuke mantenía os ojos cerrados pero el ceño y los labios fruncidos, atrajo al rubio de la cintura para apegarlo a su cuerpo… no quería verle llorar… cuando sintió su cuerpo estremecerse junto a el, tomó las mechas rubias y las acaricio tratando de mitigar la tristeza del rubio y negándose a pensar en sus propias sensaciones con respecto a '_ese_' pequeño que acababa de desaparecer.

***P*R*O*L*O*G*O***

Se agarró fuertemente la tela de la blusa, sobre su pecho, como si quisiese apretujarse el corazón… el dolor era terrible, sentía mucha pena por su rubio amor... ahora, que volvía a ser ella misma – con toda su cordura – entendía perfectamente el daño que había hecho… una pequeña parte de su mente trataba procesar la estupidez que había hecho y el por qué, una parte de su mente – la cuerda – se había separado cuando hizo aquel bunshi… El resto de su mente era bombardeada con las imágenes del "_pequeño_" niño y con las sensaciones y sentimientos al estar junto a sus dos amores.

Intentó ponerse de pie – en algún momento, sus piernas flaquearon – pero su mente no procesaba las ordenes, solo quería quedarse ahí en el camino y llorar tratando de hacer desaparecer ese sentimiento de su pecho.

Tendría que recompensar a Naruto con creces… de alguna forma ella ayudaría a sus platónicos amores a volver realidad aquellos momentos…

***P*R*O*L*O*G*O***

*_**continuará**_…

_***E*x*t*r*a***_

_Kyubi aparecía nuevamente en esa estancia… Minato y Kushina estaban sentados en la mesita comiendo algunos dangos – no es como si realmente necesitaran alimentarse –, la pelirroja tenia una enigmática sonrisa mientras veía – o eso intentaba – la pequeña TV frente a ella._

_El pequeño zorrito se acomodó junto al rubio mayor y miró con una sonrisa burlona a los dos personajes que estaba pegados en la pantalla del aparato y que cada tanto congelaban – usando el control remoto – al escenas a su parecer mas memorables…_

_Itachi sonreía algo baboso al ver al pequeño que según El era idéntico a su pequeño Ototo, jiraiya creía firmemente que esos enormes ojos y brillante sonrisa eran las de Naruto… Kurama creía seriamente que si todo eso se hubiese dado en un contexto diferente, ambos adultos habrían malcriado al pequeño revoltoso…_

_Pero la cuestión, mas allá, es que Naruto se había tomado por otro lado lo que ellos le habían dicho… Deberían volver a hablar con El_

_-__**si quieren que el mocoso entienda su problema dejen de mencionar al Uchiha cada minuto…- **__ dijo burlón el zorro._

_Los adultos miraron al zorro y negaron, Kyubi volvía a dormirse mientras Minato le acariciaba la cabeza._

_-__**pero…- **__ murmuró Minato, sabiendo que todos le escucharían, -__**si Kyubi no fue, Naruto tampoco y nosotros no tenemos ese poder… quien creó ese bunshi?**_

_Y hasta ese instante todos fueron consientes de que aquella técnica involucraba a un tercero que no pudieron identificar, después de todo, desde ese monitor ellos veían las cosas que Naruto veía, nada más…_

**Bien ahora las infaltables notitas…**

**Es muy extraño? En fin.**

**A versh, ¿por qué digo que esto puede ser un plagio? bueno, no es que la historia se me haya ocurrido de la nada, en realidad uní tres doujin que me llamaron mushisimo la atención. Dos de ellos encontré en youtube.**

**El primer doujin fue "**confesion extrema**" si mal no recuerdo, es un sasunarusasu, creo y trata de cómo en la mente de naruto estaban sus padres, jiraiya e Itachi y que estos les enseñaban a declararsele a Sasuke de forma correcta para que tengan un buen final. El segundo Doujin es de que **Naruto hace un henge y** en vez de ser mas grande que Sasu- se convierte en un pequeño de cómo 2 años. Finalmente, el tercer Doujin es un NaruSasu con mpreg incluido de la autora "**proachheart-sasuke**" en Dart: El dou se trata de la primera palabra de su hijo.**

**Y con esas tres ideas unidas salió esto. Entonces, cual es mi duda. Los dialogos no son lo mismo pero si las ideas, por lo que no sé si se le llama plagio o no… Ustedes me dirán. **

**Por cierto… y menos mal que es humor! Terminé llorando… con el fin del prol-… Al menos el extra fue menos lagrimoso…**

**Actualizacion, en un mes. (cuando, no sé… pero se que será en diciembre…)**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
